<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic (Deckerstar) by notgingerandrude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218811">Domestic (Deckerstar)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgingerandrude/pseuds/notgingerandrude'>notgingerandrude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cleaning, Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, House Husband!Lucifer, Humor, Insecure Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), POV Third Person, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgingerandrude/pseuds/notgingerandrude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Chloe live together. With Chloe held up at the precinct most nights, doing paperwork, Lucifer is itching for something to do around the house. He's determined to make himself useful, in the home, but doesn't really know what he's doing.</p><p>Pre-Season 5</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic (Deckerstar)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe’s hair was mussed. That was the first indication, that Lucifer noticed, that she was feeling overwhelmed. The house was mostly in array, Trixie’s room was a mess, and Chloe was knee deep in paperwork and stress. “Lucifer, can you take the trash out, please?” she managed, as she hauled the groceries inside.</p><p>“Of course, dear,” he said, and she smiled gratefully. He wrinkled his nose as he tied the bag together, even though it didn’t smell. “Perhaps we would benefit from the services of a maid?” he mentioned. He liked that he was able to say ‘we’ and not ‘you’. It made him feel like he was part of a family again. Chloe laughed gently, as she lifted the paper bags onto the counter.</p><p>“You know I can’t afford that,” she chastised him, and he shot her a look.<br/>
“Yes, <em>we</em> can,” he countered, and she rolled her eyes. He took the bag out to the bin and came back inside. “You know that what’s mine is yours,” he reminded her, washing his hands. She sighed.<br/>
“I know,” she said. She didn’t look at him. “I’m just not comfortable having someone clean up after us”. He kissed her cheek and watched them warm up at the gesture.<br/>
“You know I’d give you the world if you’d accept it,” he said lowly, and she smiled again. She turned away from the counter, and slung her arms around his neck. His hands found their place around her waist, and he smiled down at her. He loved her smile.</p><p>“Help me put dinner on,” she whispered. He kissed her chastely and hummed low in his throat.<br/>
“Sounds promising,” he said, in a syrupy voice. She laughed.<br/>
“I mean the salmon,” she laughed, and pulled away from him. “You can have dessert later,” she tacked on, and he brightened.<br/>
“I’ll hold you to that,” he promised. “I bought chocolate sauce”.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>She was working late again. He didn’t stay with her for the paperwork portion of work anymore. He loved seeing her come home to him. “Lucifer, I’m hungry,” Trixie told him.<br/>
“Patience, spawn,” he scolded her. She grinned at him, and he smiled fondly at her missing teeth. She looked like she was going to hug him, so he stood up quickly. “Your mother won’t be home for a few hours yet. Didn’t you eat your lunch?”</p><p>She pouted at him and looked away guiltily, “Yes”.<br/>
“Beatrice,” he warned, and she huffed a sigh. “You shouldn’t lie”.<br/>
“Okay, I didn’t,” she admitted, “I don’t like peanut butter”. Lucifer made a disgusted face, then smiled at her.<br/>
“Neither do I,” he told her, and she smiled. “I’ll make you something small before dinner”.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The dishes were piling up, and it was starting to make him nervous. Living in filth had never been appealing to him. He felt the itching need to do <em>something</em>. He hated paperwork, and couldn’t exactly help with it anyway. “Can you come over?” he asked. “I need to you help me with something”. Linda sighed behind the phone. Neither Chloe nor her spawn would be home for several hours.<br/>
“I <em>am</em> busy, you know,” she said. “You should make an appointment”.<br/>
“It’s not like that,” he shook his head. “Just please come over”. She sighed, again, and agreed.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Linda laughed. “<em>This</em> is what you wanted?” Lucifer rolled his eyes as she looked over the sink.<br/>
“Can you just…” he took another breath, and swallowed his pride, “Please just teach me”. Her eyes softened and she sighed.<br/>
“Put these on,” she said, and handed him dish gloves and an apron.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He heard a key slide in the lock and stood up to greet his… girlfriend? Partner? They didn’t care for labels. “How was paperwork?” he asked and reached out to hug her. He felt her sigh against him. “That bad?” he smiled and kissed her head. She let go of him, and he let his hands run down her arms. She looked over at the kitchen and started.</p><p>“Did you wash up?” she asked, shocked. Lucifer looked at her incredulously.<br/>
“I don’t much care for your tone,” he laughed. “I <em>can</em> do things, you know”. She breathed a laughed and leaned up to kiss him gently.<br/>
“You just don’t seem like the domestic type,” she said, and he kissed her again.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>They’d caught the bad guy, with no troubles, he wasn’t that smart. Homicide was always a messy business, but he enjoyed punishing the offenders. Unfortunately, another closed case meant another stack of paperwork for the Detective, and another lonely afternoon for Lucifer.</p><p>He wandered around the house, admiring his work. Dr Linda had shown him the basics of keeping a home, dusting et al. He’d almost burst with pride the first time Chloe complimented his work.</p><p>He hadn’t ventured into the laundry yet, so he took it as his next challenge. “It can’t be that hard,” he assured himself. He put everything into the washing machine, poured in the liquid, and pressed a few buttons. The machine came to life, he smiled, and moved to sit on the couch again.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He stared in dismay at the mess in his hands. All of the clothes were <em>pink</em>. He was certain they’d been white when he put them in the machine. He dug through the damp clothes and found his, now faded, red collared shirt. He looked at his watch. Chloe would be home in around three hours. He bit his lip and came to a decision.</p><p>He quickly wrote down what he’d destroyed. <em>Three white blouses, two white lace bras, three pairs of white panties, two white t-shirts (children’s), three pairs of white socks, one red collared shirt.</em> He had three hours to replace the clothes, and he wanted to do it himself. He made a mental note to ask Dr Linda how to do laundry properly.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer?” Chloe called out from her- <em>their</em> room. “Can you come in here?” He walked into the room, to see her reaching into their closet, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She wasn’t wearing a shirt. He smiled.<br/>
“Yes, Chloe?” he answered. He moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck gently. She pulled a shirt off of the rack and frowned at the tag.<br/>
“Why does this shirt say <em>Etoile</em>?” she asked, and he froze at her back. She felt the soft fabric between her fingers. It looked like the rest of her blouses, but she’d never buy something this expensive. He cleared his throat. He smoothly pulled the shirt from her hands and placed it back on the hanger.</p><p>“Who knows?” he said, after a beat, and kissed her shoulder. He let his hands wander to her hips. She closed her eyes under his touch, but quickly opened them.<br/>
“Don’t distract me,” she chastised him. She turned around in his embrace and placed her hands on his chest. “Did you buy me clothes?” He looked down at her guiltily. He reminded her of Trixie whenever she’d been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to.</p><p>“I ruined your old shirts,” he confessed. “I tried to wash them, but they turned pink, so I replaced them”. She brushed a strand of hair away from his face.<br/>
“What didn’t you just tell me?”<br/>
“I didn’t want you to think I can’t do stuff like this,” he said, “I don’t want you to think I’m useless”.<br/>
“You can’t mix white clothes with anything red or pink,” she told him.<br/>
“I know that now,” he said. She leaned up to kiss him gently.</p><p>“You know you can ask me about this stuff, Lucifer,” she assured him, and he nodded. “And I’m very grateful for all your help around the house”. He held her tighter against him and felt her bra rub against his shirt. He gave a slow forming smile and she raised an eyebrow. It was a smile she’d become well acquainted with.<br/>
“How grateful?” he asked, making her smile again.<br/>
“You still got that chocolate sauce?” she asked. He brightened visibly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short story. I was doing laundry, then imagined how Lucifer would handle it - and here we are. Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>